This invention relates to derivatives of the heterocyclic system known as benzo[ij]quinolizine and a method of preparing these compounds. A further aspect of the invention relates to novel intermediates to these compounds which are N-substituted tetrahydroquinolines and 7-oxo-benzo[ij]quinolizine carboxylic acids and esters thereof.